Harry Potter and the Black Knight
by archoan
Summary: Xander Harris is asked by his real father to help Harry during the Triwizard Tournament.  this is my first story so be gentle with me. No Beta


Harry Potter and the "Black" Knight

Harry Potter with Xander Harris from Buffy

No Slash pairings will be up to you all

Timeline changed for Xander so that he is a 2 years older then harry.

Set during the Triwizard Tournament

Xanders father is Sirius Black and his mother was a one night stand, unknowing to Sirius she was a Valkyrie sent to have a child. The memory of the incident was blocked from Sirius's memory until after Harry's name was pulled for the TWT and Sirius noticed on the family tapestry Xander's name suddenly appearing. Sirius Emancipates Xander naming him Head of House Black and asks him to come to Hogwarts to look out for Harry since he can not be around Harry much.

Xander is considered a pureblood by everyone because of the background of who his mother was background was set up to be.

Another Change for Xander is since Odin had set up him being born, and knew he would need knowledge of being a wizard his Halloween costume was changed to a cast off NEWT graduate, from Salem Institute of Wizardry. This way he will be able to have the past knowledge to be in the grade he was supposed to be plus some to help Harry out.

Xander had just gotten home from patrolling with Buffy and was dropping his gear into a surplus army locker when he heard a soft tapping on the window of his room. Spinning around he noticed am Owl pecking acting like it wanted to come in. Grabbing a baseball bat and checking on the wand that was kept hidden at his back he cautiously opened the widow allowing the bird to fly in.

Landing the owl cocked it head at him and held out a leg that was suddenly holding a letter that had not been there a minute before.

Alexander Harris

Sunnydale, California

Upstairs Bedroom next to Garage

Dear Alexander,

This will most likely be a shock to you and I will not be surprised if you do not believe me but I have recently found out that you are my son from a one night stand. Your mother never told me about you or I would have raised you myself, that is until I was stupid and chased a rat bastard traitor and got arrested for something that was not of my doing. To prove to you that I am innocent I have signed this in blood which in my world is equal to a magical vow I have signed the letter in my blood. Yes I did say magical. Because of where you live I know you know of the supernatural, on top of that there is a separate magical world of witches and wizards. There are two reasons for writing you, one to ask you to come to England to live here and let me get to know you, the second is you have a cousin that is in need of help at his school. They are having a tournament there that was supposed to be for kids in the school system 17 years of age, but your cousin Harry who is 14 somehow got called to participate. A few things you should know about Harry his parents were killed when he was 1 year old because of a prophecy and the one who killed them tried to kill Harry also but somehow he survived when no one else ever has. I do no know what the prophecy said that made the Dark Lord go after my brother in all but bloods family. Harry is all that I have left and I will do anything I can to protect him, so I have called in a favor from the Headmaster of our school over here and he has agreed to let you transfer in after you take a placement test to see where you would be best suited at learning from.

Somehow Albus who is the Headmaster had actually heard of you and a few friends of yours and he thinks that you will have knowledge that lets you be in the grade you are supposed to be for some reason, I don't know why he thinks this, crazy old man and his twinkling eyes.

If you agree to do this for me there is a drop of blood at the bottom of the paper just touch it and say, "Mischief Managed".

Hoping to see you

Sirius "Padfoot" Black

PS: feel free to bring anything you want that you can carry. Also can you feed the owl and water her before you send her where ever she wants to go next. Thanks.

Looking over at the bird Xander went and grabbed a dish for water and being who he was offered it a couple pieces of a Twinkie that he was munching on as he thought about what to do. One hand "THANK YOU GOD" he was not a Harris. Another was that his dad was a supposed mass murder on the run. Yes thanks to Ethan Bloody Rayne he knew about the wizarding world and recognized the name Sirius Black, but the proof was in the signature that he was being honest about him being innocent of the crime he was imprisoned for.

Jumping off his Chair grabbing clothes and shoving them in a duffel bag and pulling his footlocker over, he looked around to see if there was anything he needed from this hellhole. Seeing nothing he made it quietly to a phone to leave Giles a message.

"Giles something's come up that I have to be out of town for a while. I just found out about so will be out of town for awhile. Let the girls know that I will be back as soon as I can but am not sure how long this will take me to get done. Oh and can you tell Willow that we were right my last name was not supposed to be Harris, I just found out it is supposed to be Black."

Hanging up and quietly going back to his room he grabbed the back and the footlocker ,before looking at he owl, "well you coming?"

"Mischief Managed"

To Be continued if people like thisI know am not a great writer but this is an idea that I had to play with.


End file.
